A receiver includes an electronic device that receives radio waves and converts the information carried by them to a usable form. The receiver is used with an antenna that intercepts radio waves and converts them to alternating currents which are applied to the receiver. The receiver can extract desired information from the alternating currents. The information produced by the receiver may be in the form of sound, e.g., an audio signal, images, e.g., a video signal or data, e.g., a digital signal.